theawesomewebkinzfandomcom-20200213-history
July 22, 2016/Chat log
5:00 Loving77 boop Welcome to TAWW chat 5:01 Dragonian King sup peep 5:05 Loving77 hiii silly You are now away. Williamm258 has entered chat. 7:09 Williamm258 hi guys 7:09 Dragonian King hi will You are now away. Flower1470 has entered chat. 7:15 Flower1470 Hey Silly and Will Sup Peep You are no longer away. 7:16 Dragonian King hi lily You are now away. Cfljony22 has entered chat. 7:48 Cfljony22 ayyye 7:49 Williamm258 oh no it's him 7:49 Loving77 hi Jony You are no longer away. 7:50 Dragonian King lol hey jony 7:51 Flower1470 Hey Jony You are now away. 8:00 Cfljony22 your not gonna get anywhere in life with that attitude mister 8:06 Williamm258 I get to lots of places with that attitude mister 8:10 Flower1470 http://stevenbobuniversepants.tumblr.com/image/146719871572 You are no longer away. 8:13 Dragonian King that seems accurate You are now away. 8:26 Cfljony22 places like jail eventually 8:27 Flower1470 you would know 8:27 Cfljony22 low blow you guys remember that tournement i was talking about yesterday where second place gets 200$ and first gets 600$ You are no longer away. 8:28 Dragonian King yeah 8:28 Cfljony22 out of 15 people 8:28 Dragonian King two questions 8:28 Flower1470 do we get money now 8:28 Dragonian King 1. did you win 2. are you going to share 8:28 Cfljony22 I played it today i won second place considering it was a 50$ buy in i did good 8:29 Flower1470 congrats 8:30 Cfljony22 Thanks! your the first person to say it lol 8:30 Dragonian King congrats 8:30 Cfljony22 your the second 8:30 Dragonian King im the second person to say it is that special 8:30 Cfljony22 to me yes to you maybe not 8:31 Flower1470 not as special as the first 8:32 Cfljony22 true but still special considering it was out of 15 other people i think i did alright You are now away. 8:40 Williamm258 bye guys You are no longer away. 8:41 Dragonian King bye will Williamm258 couldn't handle the randomness and left chat. 8:42 Flower1470 ooo 8:46 Cfljony22 he got jealous You are now away. 8:47 Flower1470 you wish 8:48 Cfljony22 if i had 1 wish it wouldnt be that hey guys if u had one wish what would it be 8:49 Flower1470 can i wish for more wishes 8:50 Dragonian King ^ 8:50 Cfljony22 pssssh when pigs fly 8:50 Dragonian King i wish for pigs to fly 8:50 Cfljony22 ok 8:50 Flower1470 i was about to say that 8:50 Cfljony22 you now have no wishs lily wbu 8:50 Dragonian King aw ok then i would wish for everything i wanted 8:51 Cfljony22 you already got your wish 8:51 Dragonian King does that qualify 8:51 Flower1470 good idea 8:51 Dragonian King i thought this was a hypothetical situation 8:51 Cfljony22 random pig turds will be all over your roof now silly 8:51 Dragonian King oh that's lovely 8:51 Cfljony22 so lily what would u wish for 8:51 Flower1470 um 8:51 Cfljony22 i wouldnt suggest for cows to fly that would be even worse 8:52 Dragonian King wish for everything you want 8:53 Flower1470 this sounds sappy but i would wish for no more pain or suffering in the world so like nobody can get hurt from anything ever again that would remove the purpose of human existence tho, so good thing this is hypothetical 8:55 Cfljony22 i hate to be a smart but that would basically make people really wreckless like if i didnt feel the shock from that one electric fence i could have been there all day 8:56 Flower1470 im not saying we would become numb. the shock wouldnt exist or it wouldn't hurt in the first place terrible car accident? would never happen, the circumstances causing the crash would never come together You are now away. 8:57 Dragonian King yes it does You are no longer away. you crash and get flung out of your car and it's a fun air ride (yes) 8:58 Flower1470 terminal illnesses? gone. mental illness? nope. terrorism? never heard of it. stupid bigots running for president? unnecessary. @Silly or that it would still cause economic or emotional damage tho, that would violate my wish's conditions 9:00 Cfljony22 i know what your meant by it i was just being smart lily ill have you know hillary clinton is my role model in life 9:01 Flower1470 *gags* 9:01 Cfljony22 i really need to clean my emails 9:02 Dragonian King but lily what if the car rebuilds itself 9:02 Cfljony22 thats another wish i think 9:02 Dragonian King or some guy in a helicopter shows up and gives you a better car for free jony are you serious 9:02 Cfljony22 my wish would be to make sure neither of you get wishes ever 9:02 Dragonian King good thing i found the genie first 9:03 Flower1470 at least my wish benefits people 9:03 Dragonian King jony has a rude wish 9:03 Cfljony22 lol i was joking my wish would be for me to be the only one who can make a taco but also i can make infinite amounts of tacos which sounds dumb at first right but 1 i could end all hunger i could just shoot tacos out of my taco gun and like feed the world 9:04 Flower1470 that's two wishes! 9:05 Dragonian King i want a taco gun 9:05 Cfljony22 no 9:05 Dragonian King yeah it is 9:05 Cfljony22 its 1 wish with two benifits 9:05 Dragonian King adding conditions is another wish 9:05 Cfljony22 fine 9:05 Dragonian King the infinite amount of tacos is a second wish 9:05 Flower1470 the "but also" connects two different ideas 9:05 Cfljony22 my wish would be to have a taco that makes the worlds best tacos\ there 9:05 Dragonian King a taco that makes tacos 9:05 Cfljony22 taco gun ends world hunger and i can do a monoploy on tacos so i get rich and pretty soon ill be mass produciing taco guns 9:06 Dragonian King "ends world hunger" "i get rich" 9:06 Cfljony22 so everyone end the world can get a taco gun 9:06 Dragonian King idk if those two ideas can coexist 9:06 Flower1470 LOL 9:06 Cfljony22 and instead of wars with gun we have a ton of tacos all over the world everyones happy 9:06 Dragonian King people are starving because they can't afford money so if you're selling them tacos it's not going to work taco wars sound fun though 9:06 Cfljony22 expect mike thats allergic to tacos i would get the starving free tacos but monoply the rest 9:07 Dragonian King they can't afford food* 9:07 Flower1470 "they can't afford money" 9:07 Dragonian King lol i just noticed that money is very expensive these days 9:07 Cfljony22 well technaiclly when you exhange money to a different currecny thats what your doing 9:08 Dragonian King you're not buying money though it's the same value 9:10 Cfljony22 no your buying money your using us dollars for examples to buy swiss dollars US* 9:11 Dragonian King well i guess i mean if you bought a $1 bill from somebody for $1 that would be buying money and it's still the same value so um 9:12 Cfljony22 but your not buying someones 1$ for a 1$ in my secenario 9:13 Flower1470 it's an exchange, you're not buying any goods 9:16 Cfljony22 your buying something just not goods it doesnt have to be goods to be buying buying is techanccily exhchaning too You are now away. your exchanging money for stuff money is a stuff guys is there a way to get on this chat through my phone You are no longer away. 9:17 Dragonian King "money is a stuff" 9:17 Cfljony22 YES MONEY IS A STUFF 9:18 Flower1470 buy: to acquire the possession of, or the right to, by paying or promising to pay an equivalent, especially in money; purchase. exchange: to give up (something) for something else; part with for some equivalent; change for another. 9:19 Cfljony22 Your acquiring possession of money by paying with money i dont see the conflict here 9:19 Flower1470 im confused 9:20 Cfljony22 your still buying money your just using money 9:20 Flower1470 google the awesome webkinz wiki in safari and navigate from there, you'll see a chat button in the top navi (answering your question about getting this chat on your phone) that's not buying, nor is it an exchange. it's just stupid. who does that You are now away. 9:22 Cfljony22 when your your going to swiss terland and you buy swiss dollars with US dollars 9:22 Flower1470 THATS NOT BUYING 9:22 Cfljony22 yes 9:22 Flower1470 THATS AN EXCHANGE 9:22 Cfljony22 its still buying 9:22 Flower1470 NO??? 9:22 Cfljony22 yes 9:23 Flower1470 fine, believe what you want im not convinced You are no longer away. 9:23 Dragonian King i think we have a problem here because you're both incredibly stubborn 9:23 Cfljony22 i think the problem is SILLY not us 9:23 Dragonian King except one of you is right but i won't say who she is so i'm not biased 9:23 Flower1470 i think you're right LOL 9:24 Cfljony22 "who she is" 9:24 Flower1470 do we have a #stubbornshipping 9:24 Cfljony22 wonder who hes talking about 9:24 Dragonian King nope but maybe we should we could rename bantershipping 9:25 Flower1470 bc that's all our friendship is based on 9:26 Cfljony22 i cant get it on my phone 9:26 Flower1470 yes you can 9:27 Cfljony22 IM TRYING 9:27 Flower1470 if i can get it on my ipad you can get it on your phone 9:27 Cfljony22 ITS NOT WORKING I SENT U A PIC MY PHONES BEEING A oh i got it nvm 9:28 Loving77 I gtg bye 9:29 Flower1470 you didnt get it?? i gave it to you?? 9:29 Cfljony22 now the homie aint letting me sign in 9:29 Dragonian King bye peep 9:29 Cfljony22 Nvm I got it wio Loving77 couldn't handle the randomness and left chat. 9:30 Flower1470 ooo 9:31 Dragonian King i gtg, bye guys 9:31 Flower1470 bye Silly Category:Chat logs Category:July 2016